unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Boston Rapist
Real Name: Unknown Aliases: Boston Rapist Wanted For: Rape, Robbery Missing Since: January 1990 Case Details: Police in Boston, Massachusetts are searching for a man who has struck several strip malls in the area, robbing employees and raping some of the women there. The first known case occurred at a small downtown Boston store at 4PM on December 16, 1989. Another attack occurred a few weeks later on Christmas Eve, December 24. In the afternoon, shortly before closing time, the assailant walked into a medical clinic in a mall, twenty miles south of Boston. While talking to the receptionist, his beeper went off. He excused himself to use a nearby phone. Then, he went behind the reception area and placed a gun to her back. He then forced the three employees into a back room. He made a female lab technician tie up the doctor and the receptionist with tape. Leaving the receptionist behind, he placed the doctor in one room and took the lab technician to the front, where he forced her to give him $1600 from the office cash box. He then took her into an examining room and brutally raped her. Three days later, on December 27, the assailant struck again at a women's clothing store in a suburban Boston strip mall. At some time during the morning, he entered the store, asking one employee, "Julie", about gift certificates. He claimed that he was looking for something for his girlfriend. He asked the other manager, "Tracy", to come over and help them. She had a creepy feeling about him, but was not too concerned. However, when she went over to help him, he pulled out a gun and stuck it in her back. He then took the employees to the back office, where he demanded the money from the safe. After that, he told Julie to lay on the ground. He then took Tracy to the bathroom, demanding that she take off her clothes. The man forced Julie to lock the front doors to the store. He then took her to one of the dressing rooms and demanded her to take off her clothes as well. He raped both women and then left the store at around 10:30AM. Investigators were able to link the rapist to nine different robberies, all within different towns in the greater Boston area. Tragically, five women were raped during those robberies. The last known attack occurred in Norwood in January of 1990. A joint task force was set up, involving officers from eight different police forces. They found significant similarities between all of the cases. As a result, they are convinced that the same man is responsible for all nine incidents. They believe that the man conducts surveillance of his targets before attacking. He apparently stays close to major highways and strikes mainly at strip-type malls with numerous stores. The stores usually have one main entrance, making it easier for him to escape. Sadly, his victims have been extremely traumatized as a result of the rapes, and some still have nightmares about their attacks. They hope that someone will be able to identify their assailant. He is described as in his mid-thirties (in 1989), 5'11", and weighing 200 pounds. His hair has been described as reddish-brown or black. He has no visible marks or tattoos. He sometimes wears glasses and a mustache. He has specialized knowledge about electronic gadgets and the retail clothing industry. Police believe he tries to look as average and un-threatening as possible, so that he can easily blend in within a crowd. The police are asking for leads and tips to catch this sexual predator. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the May 2, 1990 episode. Another criminal rapist featured on Unsolved Mysteries was the Original Night Stalker. The original airing of the case showed a different composite than the one shown above. This segment was excluded from Amazon Prime episodes. Results: Unresolved. Viewers' tips led to a local veternarian as a suspect in the rapes. However, he cooperated with police and was cleared through DNA testing. The attacks ceased after this case was featured on Unsolved Mysteries. Police suspect that the rapist may have been arrested on other charges or left the area to avoid capture. Unfortunately, the statute of limitations on the rapes ran out in 2004, so the rapist will most likely never be identified. Even if he is identified, he could never be prosecuted for his crimes. Links: * SitcomsOnline Discussion of the Boston Rapist (includes articles about case) * SitcomsOnline Discussion of the Boston Rapist 2 * Massachusetts Criminal Statutes of Limitations ---- Category:Massachusetts Category:1989 Category:Rape Category:Robbery Category:Unresolved